


“Because people don’t know what boundaries is, here’s a little lesson for you!”

by izeishere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Need to be said, RESPECT BOUNDARIES, Rant, Serious, TW: 18+ adult fun time (Mentioned), TW: Sexual Harassment (Mentioned), Why are you all doing this you nasty freaks, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izeishere/pseuds/izeishere
Summary: You, a famous minecraft youtuber who has been getting more views has been really happy that you’re doing so well on your progress! So many friends of yours are rising as well with you, and since you were curious, you went to a writing site. AO3. This would make good content by reading fanfics of you and your best friends right? It would be really fun to see what they have wrote about yo-“Y/N/[YOUR BESTFRIENDS NAME] SMUT NSFW DON’T LIKE DON’T READ”..You thought you made it clear you didn’t like shipping?———OR: A lesson on what it’s like writing nsfw on LITERAL MINORS who don’t like to be shipped. And by extension, learning what BASIC HUMAN DECENCY AND RESPECT IS.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 149





	“Because people don’t know what boundaries is, here’s a little lesson for you!”

Imagine, one day. You rise to fame along with your closest friends! You treat them as family, they’re like your brothers and sisters to you! So it just felt wrong that people shipped you with them.

You talked it out with your friends as well as they agreed they didn’t liked being shipped as well. One stream, you all mentioned that you didn’t like people shipping you with each other. People seem to get the memo! 

Happy with that problem resorted out, you moved on to the next topic. You can remember when you and your group revealed that you all were minors. It had started off as a fun little hobby to do with your friends!

Slowly, it evolved something more. People were amazed that you managed to reach this point of your life so young! And then one day, you decided to check AO3 for video content. You scrolled through the works figuring out what to read and-

...

_Why is there smut about you and your best friend_? You thought you made it clear you didn’t wanted to be shipped..! Were your feelings not validated? Were your feelings not heard? Why would they do this? 

The fic has gone so far that it evolved into something explicit.. God no! You didn’t want to do that with your best friend! Why,, why does this exist? It was really uncomfortable, to read such a thing in such detail on what would happen. Do they think that actually happened? God! You were only just minors! Why would they do this?

What if you were a person with a bad history on sexual harrasment? What if you were a person who had carefully recovered from their fragile state of hurt and was happy? What if you were someone who had completely shut down because memories of their own harassment of this such behavior had came back?

It doesn’t matter whatever your gender is when it came to these apparently. Fetishizing on gay ships wasn’t something you’d though people would go this far to do. Or maybe it wasn’t a gay ship? Who knows. It was still so many levels of wrong. So... Why do people do this to you and your friends?

* * *

Is this a callout post? Yes it is. To whom? To all of you disgusting people who write nsfw on literal MINORS who have stated _**THEY DON’T LIKE SHIPPING**_. Granted, it may be a minority of our community who actually does this. But this still doesn’t cancel out the fact that this type of shit exists.

PLEASE. RESPECT. PEOPLE’S. BOUNDARIES! Why would you write such a fic with Tubbo and Tommy? Do they deserve to have their feelings INVALIDATED? If a content creator just so happens to see those type of fics, what would happen? They ARE HUMAN.

They are not your little ORIGINAL CHARACTERS you self-project onto. They have FEELINGS and BOUNDARIES that they want to be respected. So why would you go, cross over you shitty little toes over the line where it has been drawn? Please for the love of FUCKING GOD. TAKE IT DOWN! I’m not even a worshipper of god and here I am, praying that you all will be educated to respect their fucking wishes.   
  


It doesn’t even cost you anything! Your time in writing the fic, sure yeah. We don’t care because it invalidates people’s feelings. Just take it down and keep it to yourself. You might want to post it because you worked on it happily and such but they ARE NOT YOUR GUILTY PLEASURES. DO THAT WITH FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. 

I’m actually quiet sad and dissapointed that I have to make this in order to not let anymore of this type of content be made. I am strongly against NSFW Real person fiction writers, whether the content creator allowed it or not. If they allowed, then sure.

It doesn’t mean I have to like or attack the fiction and the creator itself and would rather go on with my life. But THIS IS A DIFFERENT CASE BECAUSE THEY DON’T LIKE IT. What kind of fans are you that you go out of your way to write a smutty oneshot about your favorite people who had told that they didn’t like shipping or those type of stuff? A shitty one, that is.

This was written in a fit of spite, disgust, and rage. Do not consider this as an attack. Consider this as a WARNING AND REMINDER TO NOT TO DO THIS TYPE OF SHIT. That’s all I have to say. You know who you are when I said this is a callout post. This is Ize, signing off.


End file.
